Bonding Over Skittles
by doodlebug720
Summary: During detention, Sasuke and Naruto find a way to... *ahem* bond over skittles. Yaoi, LIME, high-school fic. Dedicated to Jon's Skittles. Oneshot.SasuNaru


Bonding Over Skittles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, it would be pretty different.

This is dedicated to Jon's Skittles A.K.A. Kristina! Who is awesome beyond all freaking comparison. If you're reading this K-chan, which you better be because I took my utterly epic time to write this for you, here's a SasuNaru fic for you! Enjoy! -Insert yaoi fangirl squeals-

!

Ah, this is a high school fic, by the way. I just thought I'd warn you, in case you don't like them. And there's a lime.

!

&&^_^&&~(*)~$$))

Sasuke POV

&&^_^&&~(*)~$$))

!

I wandered down the hallway towards the detention classroom. It was all the idiot's fault that we're both stuck here on the last day of school. He had to be the moron who sincerely thought pulling a huge prank today would have no consequences. Then, he has the nerve to partly blame me. I'd make sure to maim him when I had the chance.

I opened the door to see our silver haired teacher, Kakashi Hatake, reading his stupid porn filled book. I also saw the blond moron himself, grinning like no tomorrow.

"Hi teme!" The idiot, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki, shouted. He was blond, with cerulean blue eyes. He had three marks on each cheek, like whiskers. People thought him stupid, immature, and a little annoying.

But I, Sasuke who-is-not-gay-no-matter-how-gay-the-following-sentence-might-sound Uchiha, thought he was the epitome of sexy.

Which I would never act on! My god, people, I'm a goth! I spike my hair backwards! I never laugh, I'm not meant to love, and I scare people!

He's the class idiot. He laughs all the time, loves with all his heart, and is probably scared shitless by me.

It wasn't meant to be. Despite that I, Sasuke who-would-never-tell-this-to-anyone Uchiha, was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

I took the seat next to him, carefully avoiding eye contact. We had been best friends as children, but grew apart when we hit high school. He was my, Sasuke who-will-kill-you-if-you-tell-anyone Uchiha, first kiss. I kissed him behind the playground when we were eight.

Don't even ask. You pervert. For your information, we were fighting over a skittle. He took one of my skittles, and I took it back. It's as innocent as that!

!

"Alright, be good, I'll be back in an hour." Kakashi-sensei left the classroom.

I felt myself pale. He left us here? All alone? But that's not a responsible choice for a teacher to make! What if-

"Hey, Teme! Are those skittles?" Naruto attempted to look at the pack in my hands.

I shifted them out of his line of view. I was not sharing. Especially not with the stupid boy that I maybe-sorta-kinda love.

"Can I have one?" He grinned hopefully.

No.

"Pretty please?" He shot me puppy dog eyes.

No, stop it! I was begging to whatever God there was for Naruto to just leave me alone. I don't think I could bear it if he tempted me again like he did when we were eight.

Sure enough, by the time I saw his hand coming, it was too late. He took a skittle, popping it in his mouth.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pressed his lips to mine, invading his mouth with my tongue. And he tasted so _good_!

Naruto gave a muffled squeak as I curled my tongue around the object of my desire, pulling the little now white skittle back into my mouth. I separated, swallowing the skittle.

"What was that?" Naruto whimpered, touching his mouth, "You kissed me!"

"I just wanted my skittle back. It was totally innocent." I retorted, turning away.

"The bulge in your pants says different!" He accused.

"Oh, so you're staring at my pants?" I teased.

Before I knew what happened, I kissed him again, as we abandoned our desks, heading for the back of the classroom. I pinned him to the wall, invading his mouth with my tongue once more.

Surprisingly, Naruto kissed back, his tongue fighting for dominance with mine. I moaned at the explosion of pleasure. I brought him close to me, rubbing our still clothed bodies together.

Naruto slid his hands up my shirt, and I moaned in absolute ecstasy when his fingers skimmed over my overly sensitive skin.

I gave little kisses down his neck before taking my prize. I bit into him, as he let loose a cry of pain and pleasure mixed together.

We seperated, franticly taking our seats once more as we heard approaching footsteps.

!

The door opened, as Kakashi-sensei peered in the classroom. "Just checking on you two. Everything okay?"

We both nodded. I'm sure we looked suspicious, and I know I was blushing. I must've looked beet red.

"Well," Kakashi-sensei shot us a skeptical look, "Alright then." With that, he closed the door and walked back down the hallway.

I felt Naruto's hand trace up my thigh, and shivered in sheer delight.

He spoke quietly, in a hushed breathy tone that drove my senses wild, "What'll we do tomorrow? Will we still, you know, keep doing this?"

I turned to him, giving a tender kiss on to mouth. "I suggest we continue bonding over skittles." I muttered, placing my hand suggestively on his inner thigh.

Naruto only whimpered in reply.

And so I, the goth, found a reason to laugh, a reason to love, and a reason to just keep on going.

A damn good reason, if you ask me.

**!**

**Yes, yes. This was so unbelievably cheesy I could spread it on crackers. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Review, please! **

**~Ginny**


End file.
